Question: $8t - 10u - 6v - 9 = 5u - 10v - 4$ Solve for $t$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $8t - 10u - 6v - {9} = 5u - 10v - {4}$ $8t - 10u - 6v = 5u - 10v + {5}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $8t - 10u - {6v} = 5u - {10v} + 5$ $8t - 10u = 5u - {4v} + 5$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $8t - {10u} = {5u} - 4v + 5$ $8t = {15u} - 4v + 5$ Isolate $t$ ${8}t = 15u - 4v + 5$ $t = \dfrac{ 15u - 4v + 5 }{ {8} }$